


Fight

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got to tell me what happened last night!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> She hadda pick a subject of conversation that I don't think I can convincingly fake, didn't she.

Meredith knew better than to drink tequila. Usually.

Fortunately this time the incident Kristen was asking about was only Meredith and Selena getting into a fight over jazz blues versus punk jazz. Meredith contemplated how to explain to Kristen, who didn't know shit about jazz, while she listened to a message from that idiot Derek, then another from Tia—whoever Tia wanted to set Meredith up with was—


End file.
